Forbidden Love
by BloodMoon
Summary: God I stink at titles. Anywho, this is a vampire fic. Heero is a vamp, so is Duo eventually Duo meets Krystal, but then is made a vamp so he can't be with her. I won't say any more till it is up. [On hiatus. Perminately until further notice.]
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or anything else.  
  
Letainajup, I hope you find this one, it is based (sorta) on Vampire Wars. That proves even more how good it is.  
  
This is the prologue, got it PROLOGUE that means the story is NOT like this the entire time.  
  
The Beginning  
  
1602, London, England  
  
Moonlight streamed through the open door of the Yuy mansion. Heero Yuy pulled on his black coat and stood in the doorway. His blue eyes flashed as a light breeze blew his dark brown hair; he was on a mission for his queen. Reports of French spies near the channel had come to his attention and he was setting out to find these spies and bring them to the Tower. He walked down to the stables and led out his stallion, Wing. He jumped on his horse and road down the road at a gallop.  
  
Heero slowed Wing down as they neared an inn; French drinking songs could be heard coming from the building. He tied Wing to a tree and pulled out his sword, a gift for his services for the queen as a hunter, the youngest one since the rein of the queen's father. He opened the door and shouted. All activity stopped. In the center of the room sat a group of drunk French men, one with his arms wrapped around a very distressed looking waitress, another in a drunken sleep, the rest staring at the hunter. The only other customer in the room sat in a corner, hidden in the shadows. Heero's eyes strayed to the figure in the corner and he briefly saw the glimmer of teeth in the firelight. He strode over to the men and pulled the girl out of the one's lap. She backed up and ran to the kitchen. Heero placed his sword at the neck of the drunk and ordered the others out side, then followed them out, pushing the drunk with the tip of his sword. Outside, he tied their hands together and  
walked back into the inn, ignoring the drunken insults being shouted at his back. "I need a cart and horses to take those men to the Tower sir," he said to the innkeeper. Heero produced two gold coins, "I will pay for it." The fat man's eyes lit up at the sight of the coins, "yes sir, of coarse. I'll go fetch it from outback." Heero handed the coins to the man and followed him through the kitchen. The stranger in the shadows followed him with its eyes and smiled again, it's long teeth reflecting in the firelight.  
  
After herding the drunks into the cart, Heero set off for the Tower. He reached it by sunrise the next day and handed the spies over to the guards there. Heero sighed as he fell into the bed in his room at the Tower. It had been a hard ride and he was exhausted. As he drifted of the sleep, he remembered the stranger at the inn and that he forgot to question him.  
  
As the sunset, a figure dressed in all black stood below a window at the Tower. Her blue eyes shone with an unearthly light; she was a messenger for her master. Her one purpose was to turn this boy, Heero Yuy, into a vampire. Then she would turn to ash and return to Hell. She had no name; she was just the figure of the young man's dreams. The sun fell below the horizon, the sun refracting off her blonde hair, and she licked her lips, her mission was almost fulfilled.  
  
Heero woke as the bell tolled, it was sunset. He got out of bed and pulled on his black pants and green shirt, then his cloak. He reached out to open the door and a gust of wind blew through the room. Two arms wrapped around his body as the wind blew, holding the door shut. Heero froze, a hand covered his mouth so he couldn't yell and another held his arms behind his back in a powerful grip. "Heero Yuy," a voice hissed, "I am here to repay you for your crimes against my master, Zechs." His eyes widened, that was the name of the bastard he sent to hell for murdering his family. The woman behind him breathed on his neck and felt him go tense. She opened her mouth and leaned close. Heero felt two sharp teeth sink into his neck and his blood leave his body. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, which was muffled by the hand over his mouth. He fell to the floor and faintly heard pounding on the door as the figure sucked his blood out of his body. The woman sat up and wiped her  
mouth, then removed an ornate dagger from her belt. She slit her wrist and held it to his mouth. The blood dripped down his throat and brought the boy back to life. He sucked on her wrist and the blood flowed faster. He stopped and fell back to the floor, asleep. She bent over the boy and gently kissed his lips and he slightly stirred. She sat up and smiled, her mission was complete. She stared down at the sleeping boy as her body turned to dust and the door burst open. Two guards stumbled into the room as Heero sat up, his eyes flashing. He stood up, staring at the guards and advanced on them, smiling and revealing his fangs. The guards backed up, but were caught by him and he broke their necks, leaving the room through the window, entering the embrace of the night. 


	2. Chapter Two

I would like to make note that I will NOT be writing any more disclaimers for the rest of this fic.  
  
Letainajup, I thank you for your review and I apologize for using the beginning of you fic some much.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
400 years later  
  
Duo woke up as he heard footsteps on the staircase. Now he would find out where Heero had been going during the night. He hid in the shadows next to the stairs. The door opened and the full moon shone down on Heero, his friend.  
  
"Heero," Duo said stepping out of the shadows, his braid swinging behind him, "Where are you going?"  
  
Heero grunted, "Duo, go back to sleep, it's to dangerous to be around me right now."  
  
"Why Heero? Why do you always come out at night, like a bat? What's wrong with you?" Duo touched Heero on the shoulder and he flinched, stepping away from the brown haired boy.  
  
"Duo, go back to sleep," Heero turned to face him, his dark blue eyes glowing. Duo's light blue eyes glazed over and he collapsed to the floor asleep. Heero stared at the young man on the floor, a light autumn breeze rifled his brown hair and he silently walked out the door of his mansion and flew off into the night.  
  
Heero stood in an alley, watching for his prey. A young woman walked past and stopped, looking into the shadows. She walked down the dark alley towards him. He could see the beat of her blood through her jugular. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the girl. His face close to hers, he whispered,  
  
"Your name young lady?"  
  
And smiled, showing his fangs. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but he was too strong and she was already lost.  
  
"Erin,"  
  
She stuttered as his face moved close to hers. His blue eyes began to glow and he leaned even closer so that their lips touched. She melted in his arms and fell to the ground; he smiled hungrily. He knelt over Erin's body and sank his teeth into her neck and drank her blood as her dying body gave one last scream. He sat up and licked his lips, then disappeared into the night as footsteps pounded on the stones on the sidewalk.  
  
A warm autumn breeze blew through her room through an open window, waking the sleeping girl up. She got out of bed and stood by the window, looking out. Standing on the roof of the building across from her window, was a man. The wind blew her black hair across her face and the man's cape moved slightly, showing his glowing blue eyes and brown hair. They stared at each other, her green eyes locked on his blue ones. He smiled slightly and jumped at her, opening his mouth wider, revealing pointed fangs as she stepped back in fear, falling onto the floor as he landed above her.  
  
Krystal woke up in a cold sweat, panting. This was the third time this week that she had had this dream, it had to mean something. She sighed and pushed her wet bangs out of her face, she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep, so she walked to the kitchen too cook a midnight snack.  
  
Heero walked down the stairs of his home, Duo still lying where he fell the night before. He knelt beside the prone form of his friend and shook him,  
  
"Duo, wake up."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Duo muttered as he rose up from his position on the floor.  
  
"You were sleep walking,"  
  
Heero stood up and walked into the other room as Duo sat up, rubbing his eyes. He turned on the TV and changed it to the news. A reporter came on; he was standing in the alley where Heero had been the night before,  
  
"Reports of dead women have been springing up all over the city. Last night another woman was found dead in this alley. The body was of the late Erin Dent; her death brought the total up to seven. All of the young women were between 20 and 24 and were found with all blood removed from their systems, presumably through two puncture wounds in their necks. The murders started a week ago at the start of fall. All women are being warned to finish all errands before nightfall and if necessary, to be accompanied by another. Now we'll go to Don for the weather..."  
  
Heero turned the TV of and Duo stood behind the couch, staring at the blank TV screen.  
  
"Weird huh."  
  
"Hn,"  
  
Heero grunted.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
Duo said, heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"You know, I don't know why I still am living in this place, you never were the conversational type, you have almost nothing to eat and it's hard to get girls with you always scaring them off."  
  
Heero just grunted again. Duo sighed and shook his head, then looked at his friend intently,  
  
"You don't look so good, maybe you should get some rest."  
  
With that he continued his pilgrimage to the refrigerator.  
  
Krystal walked down the street as the sun set behind the clock tower. She had just her last class at the university. A young man in black bumped into her as he ran past and knocked her down, her books spilled on the sidewalk. He stopped short, his waist-length brown braid trailing behind him and bent down, picking up her books,  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to,"  
  
He started to say as he looked up at her. She stared at his light blue eyes, entrapped by the all to familiar gaze.  
  
"It's alright,"  
  
She managed to mumble when she finally snapped back to reality. He smiled and it hit her, this was the man from her dream. His smile revealed that he didn't have fangs, but it was most definitely him. He stood up; holding her books and pulled her up.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell,"  
  
He said when she was standing holding out his hand,  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Krystal, Krystal Trinkets."  
  
She took his outstretched hand and shook it,  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
Duo stared at the black haired girl she was so beautiful, her green eyes reflecting the setting sun.  
  
"Why were you running so fast, are you late? If so, I'm sorry for keeping you.."  
  
Duo cut her off mid apology,  
  
"It's ok, I not late for anything, I just love to run."  
  
Duo smiled and offered his arm to Krystal, his eyes twinkling,  
  
"Well Krystal Trinkets, would you care for an escort to wherever it is you are going?"  
  
Krystal laughed and took his arm,  
  
"I would be honored Duo Maxwell, home is this way."  
  
She pulled him in the direction of her apartment as they started chatting like old friends.  
  
Above them, standing on a roof, a lone figure watched them.  
  
"Thank you Duo, you have saved me a world of trouble,"  
  
He smiled slightly and leapt onto the next building trailing them as they walked down the street, his short brown hair blowing in the wind. 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks to all people who WILL write reviews!!!  
  
I wont write a disclaimer and bore you, so... On with the fic!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Krystal tugged on Duo's arm,  
  
"This is the place, home sweet home."  
  
A sudden wind blew over them and she fell onto Duo, neither of noticing the shadow over head moving in the dark.  
  
"Oops, sorry Duo," she smiled up at him.  
  
Duo felt his heart skip a beat when her saw her smile,  
  
"It's ok, I bumped into you, you can bump into me."  
  
She smiled again and kissed him lightly on his cheek,  
  
"Night Duo, nice meeting you."  
  
He stood there stunned as Krystal walked through the door to the building.  
"Night," he finally muttered as she walked away.  
  
Krystal climbed the stairs up to her apartment, thinking about the boy she just met.  
  
"Duo was nice," she thought, "I hope I see him again."  
  
She reached her door and unlocked it, stepping inside the dark room. She sighed and left the lights off. She walked over to the open window and looked out at the harvest moon, the fall breeze kissing her face and blowing her black hair. She leaned on the windowsill with her eyes closed, not noticing the shadowy figure coming towards her. Krystal heard a sound behind her and spun around. Two blue eyes shone back at her hungrily.  
  
"Duo, is that you?"  
  
She asked, amazed she hadn't heard the door. The figure laughed deeply and swept forward, into the moonlight, forcing her to the windowsill.  
  
"Duo," a deep voice said, "No, just someone looking for a meal."  
  
His face came close to hers. He smiled at the fear in her eyes as she saw his teeth.  
  
"It was you wasn't it, you killed Erin and all those other girls."  
  
"Well, aren't you smart. Yes I killed them, same as I will you."  
  
He pulled her forward, turning her around in the process. He breathed on her neck gently as he wrapped his arms around her, causing Krystal to shiver involuntarily. Heero moved closer to her neck and bite in, too hungry to wait. She screamed loudly as her life left her and collapsed in his arms. With the last of her energy, she put her left arm up to push him away. Suddenly he backed up and hissed, then disappeared through the open window. Krystal fell to the floor, breathing shallowly. Footsteps pounded up the stairs and to her door, which was unlocked.  
  
"Krystal!"  
  
Duo yelled, running to her side,  
  
"Oh my god, what happened to you?!"  
  
She moaned, falling into unconsciousness. Duo looked at her for her wound and saw the two bleeding bite marks. Also, on her left wrist was a bracelet. On the bracelet, reflecting the light from the moon, was a small charm, a dangling cross.  
  
Heero stood across from the open window, watching Duo try to wake the dark haired girl. He growled, he hadn't had enough blood, he was still hungry. She was the first; no one ever had survived when he found them. He would find a way to get her, she would escape for long. Heero heard sirens coming, the police would be on the look out for the rest of the night. He leapt across the rooftops, heading home.  
  
Krystal woke up groggily in the hospital room where she was placed the night before. She tried to sit up, but didn't have enough energy. She fell back onto the pillows, groaning. She noticed Duo, sleeping in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Duo,"  
  
She said hoarsely.  
  
He woke up slowly and smiled.  
  
"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty"  
  
She smiled,  
  
"Morning. What happened to me, I can't remember."  
  
"I heard you scream and found you on the floor of your apartment bleeding. You lost a lot of blood back there. Feel your neck, there are two small marks." He paused, "are you sure you don't remember?"  
  
She reached up and felt her neck and felt the wounds. Memories flooded in, the brown hair man holding her close, breathing on her neck, biting her. She shook her head,  
  
"I don't remember. Thanks for coming back Duo. You're a life saver."  
  
She reached up and hugged him, smiling. Duo put his hand on her head as she sat back. Krystal looked at his bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Looks like you need some sleep Duo. Go home, I'll be fine."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, go. I'll be here for awhile, you'll know where to find me, just go."  
  
He mumbled something along the lines of a goodbye as his face turned red from being ordered around. He shuffled out of the room. She laughed and waved as he left, then leaned back sighed and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Duo opened the door to Heero's house and walked in.  
  
"Last night was the weirdest night of my life," he thought.  
  
He heard the news on the TV in the other room.  
  
"Last night there was yet another attack on a young woman by the name of Krystal Trinkets. She was found in her apartment by a passerby when he heard her scream. She is currently recuperating in the hospital. She claims that she does not know who her attacker was and that he came in through open window three stories up...."  
  
Duo sighed, thinking, "At least she is ok."  
  
He walked into the room to turn off the TV and found Heero sprawled out on the floor. He ran over and checked his pulse; he was still alive, just low on energy. Duo picked up the young man and carried him up to his room, laying him on the bed. 


End file.
